


Podfic: animal skins by gasmsinc

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Stiles dresses Caleb up in a ridiculous outfit Derek thinks it’s a joke. He comes home from work one day and is greeted by the sight of their newborn pup in a zebra onesie complete with ears and a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: animal skins by gasmsinc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [animal skins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474506) by [gasmsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmsinc/pseuds/gasmsinc). 



> This is short but I swear it’s so cute it’s insane.

**Length:** 00.15.39

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?vnlcci2r57iscrl)


End file.
